Life Happens
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: And I smile because I am over it. Not a one-shot. Ginny sits in the front aisle watching as Harry Potter married another. WIP
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: Many stories, too many ends (my writer's block came and conquered). Not my characters, the other woman's name doesn't matter.

Life happens

Forgotten

There are some things one can forget. There are also some things one will promise they will never forget. In time, they eventually forget like all we humans do. Can you believe it? I forgot that I loved you. "Love?" it was more like extremely prefer. You meant the world to me…Harry. Now my world doesn't need you. I don't think it ever did. Good-bye Harry, I hope you have a nice life-I hope she is everything you have always hoped for. I hope she makes you happy-just as I wish I could have all those years ago. Everyone stares at me as I enter the chapel. What do they think I am going to do, rush down the aisle and steal you away? I do not want that anymore. I take a seat next to my mother; she looks nervous, but tries to hide it with a smile. I squeeze her hand_. I am all right now mum_ I thought trying will my thoughts to her. _I always have been_. I look at you in your velvet black robes, they suit you well; the girl takes your arm she smiles underneath her veil. _They look good together_. She is a handsome woman tall elegant with a touch of regality. She might have been a queen in another time. Her long blonde tresses curl at the ends, her slim frame adorned with white diamonds that sparkle in the candle light. On her head, she wears a tiara that resembles a crown. She looks over at you as you put the ring on her slender finger. It is a white gold ring with three jewels and two empty sides at the far right and left. In the middle of the ring is a sparkling diamond, the one on the left is her birthstone-Turquoise, on the right is yours onyx-black, after the birthstones are two empty holes, they are for your future children. I know this because I overheard you explaining it to my brother a day before you proposed. The vows have ended; together you and your bride walk down the aisle, your smiles light up the room. You glance at me, our eyes lock for a moment. **I smile because I am over it**-over you. You look away first, this time, your eyes turn back to your bride. The doors open letting the full moon's light cover you and your bride. That look you gave me will haunt me for lonely nights to come, but not today-not now. I watch you walk out the doors to your brand new life with her and **I smile because I am over it.**


	2. Pity

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters, with the exception of one or two. Yeah that seems about right.

Chapter Two: Pity

Six years later

Ginny Weasley bursts from the door to her office, the door hit the wall with a resounding bang as papers fluttered to the ground.

"Miss Weasley-is there something wrong? Do you need something was the tea too warm-cold-too much sugar-not enough?" Ms. Anderson, Ginny's secretary, squeaked as she followed her boss down the long winding corridor.

"No Heather." Ginny waved irritably to the frightened girl as if she was getting rid of a particularly bothersome fly, "go back to your desk. If anyone comes by tell him or her, I'm going to be away for a while. If they ask where I am, tell them-" She paused thinking of some excuse. "Oh bother tell them-well- just tell them to-Make something bloody up all right!"

Ginny started back down the hallway in a run, leaving Heather in the dust but before she rounded the corner, she turned back to Heather and yelled.

"And please do not try to surprise me when I get back!"

Then she disappeared.

"Who does she think I am? An idiot? Sure I flooded her office, but I got the stains out, at least the really noticeable ones." Heather mumbled as she trudged back toward her desk. "Just because she's the editor, she thinks she can boss the whole corridor around. Well if she thinks that way then she has another thing coming-I refuse to be some kind of-of house elf tending to her masters' every whim. Humph"

Meanwhile Ginny had just made t to the hospital wing; she was immediately ushered to the maternity ward. _Hum, they must be expecting me. _Ginny rounded the corner and found her brother, Ron outside of the door he seemed to look lost.

"Ron?" He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Thank Merlin you're here-"

"How is she?" Ron looked worried and nodded to the door.

"See for your self," Ginny hesitated, "go on. She asked for you."

She took a deep breath walked into a small pale pink room. A small bed was to the side a group of red heads gathered around it and one black haired man had his back to her in his arms were two little boys one was three the other just turning one. Ginny put her hand on the man's shoulder he turned and smiled.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hello Harry."

"How is-"

Harry shook his head.

"Not too well." He paused and looked back to the bed. He then turned back to her and finished quietly. "I have a little girl now." (a/n: Bet you thought it was Ron's.)

"That's great Harry congr-"

"No don't say it. If I hadn't wanted a girl, Tiff, would be-she wouldn't be so sick."

For the first time she had arrived, Ginny looked at the person in the bed. She could hardly believe that this handsome woman she had seen six years prior was the same pale woman with bags under her once shining blue eyes. Ginny gave a small gasp, she hadn't expected this. The rest of her family gave Ginny a strained smile; her mother appeared at her side and put a comforting arm around her.

"You finally came." She whispered in her ear.

"Of course mum, I had this one thing to finish but-"

"Hush not now, dear. Let's not talk about work." Molly's voice was low her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"You're right mum. I'm sorry;" She leaned in closer, "Is this as serious as you made it sound over the floo?" Ginny had hoped that maybe this was just the way all women looked like after they had spent nine hours in labor.

Molly shook her head and motioned toward the door. Once they had entered the hallway and shut the door behind them Molly pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"The healers said that-she has an eleven percent chance of survival."

"Oh-wow I didn't-but how is the baby?" At this, Molly's tears fell even harder.

"Oh Ginny it's been so horrible dear…he won't look at her."

"What?"

"You know that Tiffany was on bed rest for the past month and the healers thought that maybe the baby wouldn't come so soon and maybe she would have some time to recover…from the…accident she had had…earlier." Molly glanced from the door to Ginny and back to the door again. Ginny suddenly felt nervous something wasn't right Tiffany had been in bed the whole time. Ginny tried to remember all the letters she had gotten from her mother.

"What accident, Mum?"

No sooner than the words came out her mouth, Ginny was shushed by her mother.

"No she didn't tell you did she? That's good it wasn't meant to be told." Ginny started and turned to the voice.


End file.
